Camila Markov
History Camila was born into the Markovian royal family, while her father was still King. When Camila was born they gave her the name Princess Camila Tara Markov, they gave her the middle name Tara to honor her Aunt Tara(Terra). When she was 3 she stole the heart of her country and gained the nickname "Markovian Sweetheart". Camila was always the favorite grandchild as she was the youngest of them all. When Camila started first grade she was enrolled in Markovia's school for the advanced, as she was a smart child. During this time Camila was experiencing discomfort in her arms and chest, the doctors at Markovia Hospital said she was having an anxiety attack, meanwhile they were checking her out Camila managed to shoot a gust of wind throwing everyone into a wall. At this time her family was pleased she inherited the Markovian Royal Bloodline gift. Camila's aunt and father G-Force trained her how to control her powers. When Camila turned 10 her family found out she also had Geokinesis like the rest of her family. During this time Camila decided to also try and heal herself with Lava like her father. She asked Terra to throw a rock into her arm cutting her, as Terra did so Camila manipulated the ground causing lava to surround her. She found out she could heal herself via lava now. Years passed as Camila trained for years until she was 16. When Camila turned 16 she decided after her father stepped down from King to donate 1.5 million dollars of her families money to the citizens before she left for the U.S. When Camila left she bought a penthouse in Central City that was worth 4.5 Million. When Camila got there she continued her school life, while she managed to keep the U.S allied with Markovia. During this time Camila met the Young Justice team and they offered her a spot. Now Camila is 19 and works with the Young Justice. In Camila's free time she helps at homeless shelters and other places that have people in need. Camila now has over 50.4 million dollars due to her family and her own success. Camila also works as a model for a agency that spreads body happiness. Breaking the powers in the bloodline When the Marko's learned of Camila having more than Geokinesis they realized her powers were more advanced than the rest of her family. Like her father G-Force who was the first to have Gravity Manipulation, Camila had Elemental Manipulation. This allowed her to control more than just earth. Camila now is one of the strongest and wealthiest in her family. Annual Salary As a model Camila makes 100,000 a year as she has been modeling for a while. As a Politic like her family she makes a estimated 2.5 million a year from her families business. When Camila made her own small business in Markovia she started a glasses store called Markov Styles, they sold over 100,000 outfits in their first year. After 4 years of business in Markovia and the U.S Camila and her cousin Jasmine Markov make 3.5 million each year. Camila makes a total of 6.1 million a year, but donates 1.5 million a year to different charities. Powers and Abilities * Markovia Royal Family Bloodline Psychology * Elemental Manipulation: ** Geokinesis ** Pyrokinesis ** Aireokinesis ** Hydrokinesis ** Flight *** Accelerated Healing: Camila can surround herself with lava using it to heal herself. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability Skills * Hand to hand combat * Acrobatic Combat * Bi-lingual: Camila can speak English, Romanian, Polish, and French